Most of the conventional fire alarms can only send out a warning signal by means of either a commercial power or a dry battery so as to tell people that a fire is taking place.
However, such type of fire alarms would fail to send out a fire warning signal in case of outage of the commercial power or the dry battery being out of order; therefore, such fire alarms would consume a lot of electric power.